Unchained Melody
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Sharon was a bit disappointed to spend the holiday season on her own, but Christmas miracles do happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Written for a prompt given to me by **miru-meow** on Tumblr: Sharon/Andy fic + something from the winter season. _

_The song that is mentioned in the story is 'Unchained Melody' by The Righthouse Brothers._

* * *

Sharon hung up the phone with a deep sigh. Her eyes aimlessly raked across the room, settling on the still undecorated Christmas tree. One tear made it past her lash line and lazily rolled down her face. She wiped it with the back of her hand and sniffled.

"So, they're not coming home for the holiday?" she heard Rusty's voice coming from the kitchen. She thought he was in his room and she had no idea how he managed to enter the kitchen without her seeing him.

"No, they're going to spend the holiday with their grandparents at their timeshare in Park City," Sharon replied. "I think they're a bit angry at me."

"I'm sorry," Rusty handed her a mug with tea. She looked pleasantly surprised by the act of kindness.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. I'm sure they'll forgive me. I'll be able to see them next Christmas," Sharon put on a brave face and blew the steam that rose out of the mug.

"That's next year. You won't see your children for a whole year?" Rusty asked. "I don't understand; why can't we just go to Park City and spend the holiday with your family?"

"You know why; I'm on call on Christmas night," Sharon replied and took a tentative sip of the tea. The tea was too hot and burned her tongue.

"You're only on call because you volunteered," Rusty replied.

"Someone had to do to it. I didn't want to ask the squad to sacrifice their holiday plans," Sharon explained.

"So you sacrificed your plans instead. How noble," Rusty declared a bit too sarcastically.

"I'll be home for Christmas dinner, I promise," Sharon said. Had she known it would upset Rusty so much, she wouldn't have volunteered to be on call that night. "Do you want to join Ricky and Haley in Park City?"

"Without you?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, you haven't had a vacation in a long time and you've been working so hard at school." The loving and proud expression on Sharon's face made her look almost magical to Rusty.

"But then you'll be here all alone," he said. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"No, honey; I'm gonna be just fine. I'll have to spend the night at the station and I'll probably be tired in the morning, I'll go to bed and won't be up until noon anyway," she said.

"Are you sure you want me to go to Utah?"

"Only if you want to; you can stay here if you want, but I think it would be nice for you to spend some time out of school, home or the station."

"I guess a vacation doesn't sound bad. And I'd love to meet Ricky and Haley again," Rusty said.

"That's great. I'll book a flight ticket for you and we'll go shopping for winter clothes tomorrow." Sharon patted his shoulder.

"Thank you, Sharon. I hope it's gonna be fun and I wish you could go with me." Sharon's heart quivered in her chest like a trapped bird as she heard his words.

"Oh, you'll love it, I'm sure. And maybe I'll be able to join you around New Year's Eve." Sharon was happy that Rusty will get to spend some time with people other than herself or the squad. He seemed to be quite lonely since he stopped talking to Kris and his life was very restricted ever since Emma found his letters. Some fresh air and new company would be good for him and besides, it was safer sending him to Utah than leaving him home alone while she was working.

* * *

Sharon leaned back in her office chair, her nose buried in a book and a mug of steaming tea in her hand. The night shift was passing slowly and so far there weren't any calls or any incidents that required her attention. Most of the lights in the 9th floor of the LAPD Headquarters were off and she only turned on one small light in the murder room when she came in.

Being all alone at Christmas night in the office felt weird. She could hear noises all around her: floors creaking, furniture squeaking, and the glass in the windows making old clicking sounds. She was not easily scared, but just in case, she kept her Glock on her desk, within reach.

Taking a sip of her tea, her thoughts wondered from her book to Rusty. Was he having fun at Park City with her family? Were her parents happy to finally meet him? Was he dressed warm? Was he safe? The last question especially worried her. She did inform DDA Rios and Chief Taylor of her plan to send him out of state for a week and received their approval to do so, but it didn't worry her any less. He texted her before he went to bed, wishing her merry Christmas and good night. He also wrote to her that he had left a gift for her in his 'secret elf hideout' and will send her a 'road map' in the morning. A wide smile spread across her face as she read his text message. She didn't expect him to buy her a gift and could only assume that his 'secret elf hideout' was situated somewhere inside his closet. Whether it was located in the North Pole or in his sock drawer, she still thought he was incredibly sweet of him.

She threw a glance at her watch. It was 3 a.m. and Rusty was most likely sleeping in a warm bed in her parents' beautiful timeshare. She knew her mother and her daughter Haley decorated the cabin with Christmas lights and Ricky probably lit the fire in the hearth. If she concentrated enough, she could almost feel its warmth on her face and could almost smell the melting marshmallows that Rusty and Ricky probably ate too many of before going to bed. She hoped her mother remembered Haley's special dietary needs and made sure the cabin was peanut-free. And she hoped Haley brought her EpiPen with her, just in case. She let out a long sigh and brought the mug to her lips, noticing that it was already empty.

She placed the mug back on her desk and picked up her book again when a knock on the door of her office startled her. She reached for her Glock as she heard a voice from behind the closed door.

"Captain, it's Flynn. May I come in?" His voice sounded loud even through the door. She put the book down and got up to open the door.

"Lieutenant Flynn, what are you doing here at 3 a.m. on Christmas eve?" Sharon asked. Her lieutenant was wearing a Lacoste navy blue sweater and dark somewhat elegant jeans. Sharon couldn't help but thinking he was really good-looking, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I thought that I might as well come and keep you company," Andy replied with his infamous boyish grin spread across his face. Sharon felt as if her insides were melting.

"How was Christmas dinner?" she asked, inwardly reprimanding herself for her straying thoughts.

"I didn't go," Andy admitted. "I was practically at the door when my ex wife called me and told me that her new husband would rather that I didn't come." Sharon felt a painful twitch in her chest. She had a complicated relationship with Jackson, even more now that they were getting a divorce, but she would never think of excluding him from his children's lives the way Andy's ex was doing.

"I'm sorry," Sharon said.

"It's not your fault. That's just the way she is." He shrugged. "Anyway, I made all this food; a complete vegetarian Christmas dinner and there's too much of it for just me," he motioned towards his desk, where Sharon could see a pile of plastic Tupperware containers filled with food. "Have you eaten?"

"I ate a granola bar, a few hours ago," Sharon replied.

"Come on, you must be starving," Andy opened one of the containers, exposing an appetizing piece of pie. "This is a spinach and cheese pie," Andy said. He proceeded to open the other containers. "Stuffed mushrooms and sweet potatoes with cream," he said as he handed Sharon a fork.

"You made all this?" Sharon's eyes widened. Andy brought huge portions of food and she knew that she will not be able to finish everything. She cut a small piece of the spinach pie with her fork and brought it to her mouth. "It's divine," she gave him a tight lipped smile as she chewed; only now realizing how hungry she was.

"Try the mushrooms; it's the first time I tried this recipe, so I'd like an honest opinion." Sharon pierced a stuffed mushroom with her fork and bit it gently. The goat cheese filling melted on her tongue and the mushroom was chewy and delicious. "It's great, Andy. I wish that I could cook half as well as you do."

"I could teach you, if you want," Andy offered. Sharon smiled and gave a slight nod. Andy watched her eat as he entertained her with stories from his rookie days. Her laughter was like bells ringing in his ears, carefree and hearty. It has been a while since he's seen the Captain looking so relaxed. The letters the kid has been receiving were causing her a lot of worry and anguish. He knew that she hid these feelings well, but he could see right through the dark shadow that overcame her eyes in the recent months. But tonight, something has changed. The shadow was lifted and Sharon was open and lively and not so captain-like. "I have a surprise for you," Andy said when she finished eating. He pulled another container out of a brown paper bag. "I brought dessert." He opened the container, exposing a delicious smelling tiramisu.

"Oh, god," Sharon moaned. "I'll have to go on a strict diet for a month after this meal."

"It's a holiday. You can indulge yourself just this once," Andy's smile made Sharon's heart beat faster and she wasn't sure why.

"Okay, but this time we share," she relented.

"I only brought one spoon."

"It's alright," Sharon shrugged. Andy used the spoon to cut a small piece of the tiramisu and brought it to her mouth. She spread her lips open, letting the sweet deliciousness of the coffee cake melt on her tongue, humming softly.

"It's great," she said as she watched Andy taking a bite of the cake. He handed the spoon to her and she took another bite.

"You have some cream…" Andy started and Sharon lifted her palm to her mouth. "No, it's on the other side." She moved her fingers to the other side of her lips. "Not there;" Andy's lips curved in a smile. "Here, let me." He cupped her cheek with his palm, brushing his thumb across Sharon's lips.

"Did you get it?" she asked, feeling his thumb grazing her bottom lip as she spoke. He nodded slowly, his forefinger and middle finger lingering under her cheekbone while his ring finger and little finger were resting under her jaw. His thumb caressed her lips slowly. He could feel her pulse rising under his hand and noticed the way her face quickly became flush, but she didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on him and he couldn't help but looking back into the green emeralds. They sparkled, just like real gems. He didn't realize his body moved towards her until his lips touched hers. Her pulse seemed to rise even higher under his hand and for a brief second he thought that she might be angry at him. His own pulse tended to go up every time he was pissed off. He was about to draw away from her when she spread her lips, granting him entrance to her mouth. Her hands crept up his chest and settled in a loose embrace around his neck, the tips of her fingers gently caressing his nape.

They pulled apart and looked at each other for a brief moment, shock and awe registering across their faces.

"You have no idea for how long I've wanted to kiss you," Andy said under his breath, his fingers tracing the outline of her jaw. She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't find the words. Instead she leaned forward and captured his bottom lip between hers, her eyes wide open and fixed on his face. "It's kinda weird," Andy said when they pulled apart.

"What is?" she asked, her voice husky.

"That you kiss with your eyes open," Andy replied.

"I like looking at you," she couldn't believe the flirtatious tone that came out of her mouth. It's been years since the last time she used it. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, the motion gentle and soothing.

"I've never kissed anyone with my eyes open." Andy admitted. Sure, he has done a lot of things with women, but not this.

"It feels good to me, but I could shut my eyes if it bothers you," she offered.

"No, don't do that. It could be interesting to try doing it differently," Andy smiled and his arms came around her waist, gently pulling her towards him. He looked deep into her eyes, his lips touching hers in a tentative attempt to keep his gaze fixed on hers. She spread her lips, drawing his lips into her mouth and sucking on them. Andy kept looking into her eyes, feeling himself slowly relaxing. Her gaze had an entrancing quality, and it had a calming effect on him. She was right; kissing with their eyes open was deeper, more intense, and much more intimate. "Wow," the word came out of his mouth as a gasp. "It feels incredible." Sharon smiled at him, leaning back in her seat. "Come here," he took her hand and gently pulled her to a standing position. "Let's dance."

"There's no music," she replied with a shy smile.

"I can sing, you know." Andy smirked. "Are you ready?"

"Hmm, yeah," a giggle escaped from between Sharon's lips.

"Oh, my love, my darling… I've hungered for your touch," Andy started and they swayed across the room. "A long, lonely touch," Sharon's body followed his motions. It was not the first time they danced together. She could still remember how much they danced at Nicole's wedding, even though it was a little different back then. They were physically close, but still kept a reasonable distance. Now the distance between them was anything but reasonable or official.

"Andy," she whispered, her lips curling up in an amused smile. He hummed in response. "I wish you could sing as well as you dance," she giggled into the crook of his shoulder, the fabric of his sweater rubbing against the tip of her nose. Andy stopped dancing and fished his iPhone out of the pocket of his jeans. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for 'Unchained Melody' on YouTube," Andy replied. "Hold on," he walked over to his desk and pulled the speakers cable out of his computer, plugging it into the iPhone earphone exit. He pressed 'play' and came back to Where she was standing, resuming their dance position.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine?_

Sharon couldn't help the dreamy smile that spread across her face as they swayed, pulling each other a little bit closer with every step. Their lips locked almost as if it was part of the natural flow of their dance. Sharon's arms came around Andy's neck, her fingers climbing up his nape and into his salt and pepper hair. Andy groaned into the kiss as he felt his back hitting the doorframe of Sharon's office, the wooden edge pressing into his back. Something fell between their bodies and Sharon flinched and pulled her lips away from his. She looked down at the space between them, finding a mistletoe on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. She smiled at him and tickled his chin with one of the leaves. He grinned, almost unaffected with the tickling, but falling more in love with her by the moment. She probably wasn't aware of what she was doing to his soul at these moments, how his love for her – a feeling that he has struggled with for a long time – was taking over every fiber of his being. And looking at her made a fuzzy feeling spread inside his body. There was something almost childlike in her eyes that he's never seen before. It was almost magical to look at, a healthy sparkle, a mischievous glint. He cupped her cheek and pulled her close to him, kissing along her jaw line until his mouth met hers. The sound of steps made them pull apart quickly. Sharon's hand crept up to her hair, making sure it was neat. She took a seat next to Andy's desk and grabbed the abandoned spoon, sticking it into the tiramisu. The steps came closer, until a uniformed officer came into the room.

"Merry Christmas, Captain," he said and nodded towards Andy when he noticed him. "I came to replace you," he announced. Sharon threw a glance at her watch.

"Oh, it's 6 a.m. already. Time flies," she grinned as she shoved a spoonful of cake into her mouth. Andy grinned to himself. She looked like a kid trying to get away from punishment. It was adorable. "Well, I'll leave as soon as I'm done," she pointed at the cake with her spoon.

"Of course, Captain. Take your time," the young officer said. "Were there any incidents during the night?"

"Not a single call. Everyone was waiting for Santa with cookies and milk, I assume." She offered the officer a smile. He was obviously very young and recently joined the forces. She didn't know his name, but he reminded her a bit of Ricky.

"I'm glad to hear that," the officer said and went to the far side of the room, taking a seat at his usual desk. Sharon exchanged a relieved gaze with Andy and winked at him. She grabbed the lid from the table and closed the container. Andy joined her and together they packed up all the food.

"I'll just go and gather my things," Sharon said and walked into her office. She took her purse and shoved her book and phone inside, then grabbed her coat and went out of her office, shutting the door behind her. "I'm ready to leave," she said. Andy arms were full with two big paper bags where he piled the Tupperware containers and she took one from him. They walked towards the elevators and Andy's free hand came around Sharon's waist. She looked exhausted and he wasn't sure she was good to drive.

"Sharon," he uttered her name softly as they walked into the elevator. She hummed in response. "How about you come over for my special Christmas hot chocolate?" she looked at him for a moment, trying to detect whether he was serious about the hot chocolate or simply looking for something else. "What?" Andy asked.

"When you say hot chocolate…"

"I mean a mug of the best hot chocolate you've ever tasted, with fluffy whipped cream and maybe some more cake on the side," Andy offered her a friendly smile.

"So you're not insinuating anything?" Sharon raised her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't dare. Just hot chocolate and nothing more; except for cake." Andy said as the elevator doors opened. They walked out to the parking lot.

"Alright," Sharon nodded and followed him to his car.

* * *

Andy placed a big blue Dodgers mug in Sharon's hands. Her fingers curled around it and she thanked him tiredly and brought it to her mouth. She could tell that the hot chocolate was too hot to drink at the moment, but she enjoyed smelling it. Andy took a seat beside her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

His living room was cozy, she thought. The lights were off and the few sun rays that infiltrated through the curtains gave the room an orange hue.

"You're okay?" Andy asked. He could tell that she could barely keep her eyes open. She brought the mug to her lips, taking a quick sip of the rich hot chocolate. Andy was right; it was really a great hot chocolate. She swallowed and took another sip.

"Just a little tired," she replied. Andy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned forward to press a kiss to her temple. Gently, he took the mug from her and placed it on the coffee table. She turned her head towards him and smiled before capturing his lips between hers. "Merry Christmas, Andy," she whispered as they pulled apart.

"Merry Christmas," Andy replied. He laced his fingers with hers, bringing their joined hands to his chest and placing them over his heart. She let her head fall on his shoulder again and her eyes slowly shut, her thick lashes casting a soft shadow under her eyes. Andy looked at her and gently eased her down onto the couch, placing a throw pillow under her head. He then grabbed a snuggie that was thrown on the backrest and covered her. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Sleep tight, Sharon," he whispered. Turning around, he walked to his bedroom.

It was indeed a merry Christmas, he realized as he crawled into bed and pulled the covers all the way up. And as he shut his eyes and his body sank heavily into his mattress, he could hear a song playing at the back of his head.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time…_

* * *

_Part 2 will come soon. _


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew Flynn hasn't attended the annual LAPD New Year's Eve party in nearly twenty years, but he had no other plans and Sharon mentioned that she might attend as well. After spending their Christmas together, he offered that they'll go somewhere where they could be alone, maybe just have a quiet dinner and then snuggle together on the couch and watch TV, but she turned his offer down. Despite the fact that he was not very fond of the LAPD party, he decided to go.

He locked his car and walked towards the entrance of the hotel where the party was held. The lobby of the hotel was decorated with icicle lights and a big lighted sign that said '2014' was hung above the reception desk. Another sign provided information about where the party was being held and he walked to the hall indicated in the sign.

The hall was beautifully decorated with soft lights and Andy almost bumped into his old partner Gary and a woman who seemed to be his trophy wife. Normally he would let his gaze follow the hot young woman with a hungry smile on his face, but not tonight, not when all he wanted to see was Sharon.

His eyes raked around the room, searching for her when he finally saw her leaning against the bar, talking to Sergeant Elliot and his wife. She was wearing a coral cocktail dress that was only a bit shorter than her usual work dresses. Big loose curls framed her face and her bangs were clipped to the side with a sparkly hair pin. He couldn't help but smiling at the sight of her. She looked nothing less than royal. He walked over to her, noticing that her dress had tiny crystal-like gems around the top hem that sparkled like little stars. It made her look magical.

"Lieutenant, I'm so glad you made it," she smiled when she noticed him. "You remember Sergeant Elliot from FID, don't you?"

"How could I ever forget?" Andy replied. It seemed like Sergeant Elliot did not get the sarcasm in his voice, or maybe deliberately ignored it. He introduced his wife to Andy and after a few minutes of small talk excused himself and his wife as they walked over to the dance floor. "You look beautiful," he leaned forward and kissed Sharon on the cheek, feeling it warm up under his lips.

"Thank you, Andy. You are quite handsome yourself," she replied.

"You seem fairly bored with the party, good thing that you found your FID buddies," Andy grinned.

"Well, it seems that all the other officers are still afraid of the 'FID bitch who stole Chief Johnson's position', so no one really approaches me." Andy couldn't help but noticing that Sharon's words indicated how painfully self aware she was of her miserable social position at the LAPD. She might have been the highest ranking woman in the force, but she was one of the most hated officers as well.

"Anyone who doesn't go near you is missing out. I, for one, feel very lucky to have you by my side tonight," he offered her his hand and she took it, lacing her fingers with his.

"Thank you, Andy. That's very sweet," she said and squeezed his hand. Andy felt heat creeping up his cheeks. Not many women have ever managed to make him feel so excited when they gave him a compliment. Sharon giggled, her laughter sounding heavenly in Andy's ears.

"What?" he asked sheepishly.

"You're blushing. It's adorable," Sharon replied. Andy rolled his eyes and shrugged. Suddenly, the lighting around the room changed and the a slow song started playing.

"Wanna dance?" Andy offered and Sharon smiled as she followed him to the dance floor, her hand still in his. He placed his free hand on her back and her hand climbed to his shoulder. He wished he could draw her closer, like he did on Christmas Eve in the murder room, but there were people around them and a few of them would most likely be thrilled to criticize the captain for not following the LAPD code of conduct in regards to officer fraternization. Andy would never put her in that position, so he kept her at a friendly distance, surprising himself at the self control he displayed.

"You know, I haven't attended these parties in seventeen years," he said. "I can't believe you convinced me to go."

"It's my first, actually, if you can believe it," Sharon admitted.

"What?" Andy's voice was a little high pitched. "How is that even possible?"

"Well, I was always on duty on New Year's Eve before my children were born. Once I had kids, I stayed at home during the holiday season and after both of them turned 18, I just spent the holidays with my parents in Utah," Sharon explained. Andy hummed, realizing that he might have known Sharon for quite a few years, but had no idea who she really was and what her life was like. Suddenly he felt angry at himself for all the years he judged her and was rude to her while she was doing a job that not many officers would even consider doing. Being the head of FID must have been some really dirty work, and required just as much courage and inner strength as any active duty officer, if not more. It didn't buy her any friends, but rather enemies. "Hey, where have you gone?" her voice drew him away from his thoughts.

"What?"

"You look all contemplative," Sharon said, her voice soft.

"I was just… I thought about you; how hard it must have been working in FID and how we… I gave you so much trouble without even knowing you," Andy replied.

"That's deep," Sharon looked into his eyes and he could see that she was moved by his words. "But I knew what I was getting into when I chose to transfer to IA." The slow song ended and a different song started.

_Now I've had the time of my life… No, I never felt like this before… _

Sharon and Andy exchanged amused gazes as they moved out of each other's arms and burst out laughing. Andy could see tears forming in Sharon's eyes.

"Oh God," she sighed. "I don't think I will ever be able to listen to this song again after…"

"You're telling me? I had to watch that DVD twice," Andy chuckled. Sharon nodded, wiping a tear that was hanging from her lower lash-line. A big smile spread across her face.

"Do you want to get out of here? Maybe go somewhere else?" she offered.

"Sure, you have a specific place in mind?" Andy asked. Sharon leaned forward so she could whisper in his ear.

"Somewhere where you can kiss me at midnight."

* * *

Sharon could feel the happiness fluttering in her stomach even before she opened her eyes. It was in her body and surrounded the air that she breathed. It smelled good, it tasted good, and it felt amazing. She was almost drunk with it. She didn't want to wake up; the dream was just too sweet. But she felt am arm being wrapped around her waist and a leg tangling with hers and then the realization hit her; it was not a dream; she could have it all.

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head, her lips grazing his own as she did. He captured them, his palm cupping her face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said when their lips parted. Still a little sleeping, she buried her face in the crook of his neck, her warm breath ghosting over his skin. His hand climbed up from her bare back to her hair, gently caressing it as he placed a soft kiss at the crown of her head. She tangled her legs with his, enjoying his warmth, his smell, the texture of his skin against her cheek.

It has been years since she got to wake up in someone's arms and feel another person's skin against hers. Until now, she has not realized how much she missed it, the feeling of her heart expending with joy and the comfort that it gave her to just be happy and careless.

"Who knew you would be so cuddly when you wake up? I expected you to be grumpy," he said. Her lips curled in a smile against the skin of his neck.

"I like waking up like this, with you here," she said.

"So do I, babe," he replied and felt her sliding her arm around him, pulling herself even closer to him, her breasts pressing against his chest and her legs entangling even further with his. "So clingy," he teased her.

"I'm not clingy," her voice was shy, and he knew that she was not offended. He smiled to himself, wondering how long it has been since someone loved her the way she deserved, since someone held her in their arms and told her of their feelings for her. It must have happened a long time ago if she was so desperate to feel him, he thought.

"No, you're not," he agreed. "You're adorable." She moved her head from the crook of his neck and looked at him, her green eyes shiny.

"I am?"

"You are," he placed a playful kiss on the tip of her nose and drew her lips to his. "Very adorable and smart, incredibly sexy, amazing in bed," he paused and smiled at the blush that crept up her cheeks. "Funny and most importantly, you have a huge heart." He could drown in her eyes as he saw the veil of tears that made them glassy. "I love you," he declared. He had said it to her about ten times when they made love that night, but thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her again, just in case she thought the words were thrown into the air in the heat of the moment.

"You do?" Her gaze was almost child-like and a little insecure.

"I do. I love you very much," he said, his voice and eyes soft.

"I love you too, Andy," she said and drew his bottom lip into the heat of her mouth, sucking on it sensually. She rolled on her back and pulled him on top of her, kissing him hungrily while her fingers caressed the nape of his neck. His hand glided down her side as she wrapped her legs around him, her lips insatiably devouring his mouth, her tongue persistently arousing. A soft whimper escaped her mouth. Her stomach growled and Andy drew away, an amused expression on his face. "What?"

"You're hungry," he replied. "Maybe I should go and make breakfast for you."

"It doesn't matter, Andy. I'll eat later," Sharon replied and tried to pull him back down.

"One thing you should know about me: I never let a woman go hungry."

"But now? I mean, we were in the middle…" Sharon protested.

"Yes, now," Andy replied and bent down to pepper kisses all over her stomach. "First I feed you and then we resume our important meeting." He smiled at her and pressed another kiss to her stomach before getting up and putting on his boxers. "Stay here. I'll bring your breakfast to bed." Sharon let out a sigh and propped a pillow behind her back. Her stomach rumbled again and she rubbed it, feeling something more aside from hunger. It was a fluttering, first barely noticeable and then slowly growing and spreading upwards to her chest. She hasn't felt it in over 30 years, but it was unmistakable: butterflies. If she looked, she could almost see their gentle wings flapping through her skin. Leaning back against the pillow, she closed her eyes and released a long breath. After several months of worries about Rusty's well being and about her own personal safety, she felt calm and she knew that 2014 will be a good year.

**THE END**


End file.
